The present invention relates to a frame structure for mounting a battery module in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a frame structure that can effectively achieve weight reduction.
In the field of an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle, it is necessary to mount a secondary battery module that can be repeatedly charged and discharged. As the secondary battery module, a nickel-cadmium battery cell, a nickel hydride battery cell, a lithium-ion battery cell, or the like may be employed.
In particular, in the electric vehicle, the on-board weight of the secondary battery cell needs to be increased so as to increase the travel distance.
However, if the on-board weight of the battery module is increased, it is necessary to reduce the weight of the frame for mounting the battery module in the vehicle since it becomes important to consider the weight balance when the frame is mounted in the vehicle.
JP-A-2008-226610 discloses a technology for mounting a battery cell in a floor panel arranged between side members in a trunk room, but is not relevant to a frame structure for mounting a battery module in a vehicle.